


Franjay Ficlet

by KPenDragon



Series: KP's Teenage FOPdom [3]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this started as a writers block rambling to try to get out of it, and well just turned into this over a few weeks. I’d write a little when bored then go off and do other stuff, and well, I finished it. So yay I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franjay Ficlet

It was a rather cool day outside. It had been a very mild winter yes, with very little snow fall. Heck, even that blasted little groundhog had said that it was nearing an end. But ad of late, it had been quite freezing about. Did that stop him though? Hardly! Sanjay Dev was a well trained creature of habit and discipline, and as long as it was dry and not icy out there, he was going to continue with his usual routines.

That ultimatum didn't stop him from freezing his tight ass (as his boyfriend so lovingly would say) off on a regular basis. This morning was no different. He came home, shivering, trying desperately to warm back up.

He headed back up the stairs, not worrying about making any sounds. Both his mother and sister were away for the weekend on a Creme Puff trip, so he and his boyfriend had the whole place to themselves; that thought did bring a little heat back to his body.

He found his room empty though when he entered. He was a bit puzzled by that until his ear caught the sound of the shower. Seems the lazy ragamuffin had woken up while he'd been out running and decided to use up all the hot water on him. He sighed a little, sitting on the edge of his bed to remove his shoes; he loved the guy, but sometimes he just didn't seem to think that much.

"Well look who's back from the frozen tundra."

Sanjay looked up as he pulled off his other shoe. Standing in the doorway was a dark haired boy just slightly older than he was, with a larger frame too, and a few light scars on his wet, naked upper torso.

"And look who decided to use up all the hot water on me when I'm freezing here."

"Cold outside then I take it?"

"What was your first clue Francis," he muttered a bit, standing and turning slightly away as he peeled off the slightly frozen T-shirt.

"Well then I guess I should make it up to you then, hu?" Sanjay felt a warm chest press against his naked back now, as well as a pair of hands slipping around his hips. "Let me warm you up?"

Sanjay shivered slightly, but not from the cold. "Francis...you just showered, and I'm still sweaty and dirty..."

"So?" he softly nuzzled the cinnamon colored neck the ponytail revealed to him; teasing his love with light kisses. "You know I like my boy dirty...plus that means we'll just have to share a shower later too then."

"Francis," his words where wispy as he felt those touches; he was flushing from the heat it sent through him, and even though it was warming him up, it was also making him very..."hungry" too...

"We still have a few hours," the older boy breathed hotly against him. "Might be our last chance for a while you."

Since Francis had gotten over (most of) his fears about "gay sex", he'd become quite a bit more forceful when they were alone, which was good; it'd meant he'd finally come to terms with his sexual orientation at least. But it was hard to get time alone together to do anything, what with Francis still living with Sanjay's family on the military base. So when this trip came up, everyone knew the boys would take full advantage if it to have as much sex as possible; Sanjay's mother had tried not to think too much on that, though she still had had a talk with them and provided quite a good supply of condoms...which was still pretty awkward...but not awkward enough to deter them from doing it.

"Mmmm I know," Sanjay turned in his love's grasp so they were now facing each other, chest to chest, nose to nose as he slipped his arms up and around his neck. "I just, you know, don't want to push you into anything."

"Oh trust me," the older boy grinned. "I plan to do all the "pushing" here."

Francis hungrily grabbed at his lips now; Sanjay more than willingly let him. They drew closer as they kissed deep and heavy. Francis managed to maneuver them onto the bed, Sanjay below him. He was already feeling himself harden tightly, knowing the towel at his waist would soon become a moot accessory. They broke from the kissing just long enough for the Hindu boy to slither his way out of his camouflage pants, but even at his timed best it felt too long of a time to wait.

As soon as the garment was discarded, their lips found each other again, hunger not yet satisfied. The towel easily slipped from waist without even thinking and that only left full bodied skin to skin contact. Sanjay, still slightly tacky from his cold run, and Francis still damp from his shower. It caused such wonderful friction between them, it only hastened the rising heat.

A pale hand traced it's way slowly down across the toned cinnamon abs and found it's hold on the younger boy's member. The brush caused Sanjay to shiver again, but he more than willingly pressed into the touch of both his partner's hand and member.

Francis stroked them both, his larger hands more suited for this. Despite their height and build difference they weren't that much different size wise; yes he was bigger but that was expected. Still where it took his lover both hands to do this, he only needed the one. And the phalangial stimulation added to their frotting just added to the feelings.

Sanjay kept their tongues busy, arms held about his lover's neck as that hand of his worked. A slight moan slipped into his kiss as a specific nerve was hit. He caught that and ran his thumb over the spot again getting a repeat of the action. He was already hard himself, but he had to hold back. So he let go of himself and just focused more on fondling his partner instead.

Those hands might have been rough and calloused from a hard working life, but the way they touched him, they were so gentle and provocative. Sanjay pressed more into his touch, stiffening so badly it began to hurt. He was also starting to ache, but he pushed that aside knowing that would come next. He knew Francis liked to take care of him first, even when he didn't have to; he was such a gentleman about it.

The kissing was broken as breath was desperately needed by both parties. Francis tucked his chin into the crook of his love's neck, nuzzling and tickling the soft cinnamon skin with his facial stubble. Sanjay arched against him as he again ran a digit over the sensitive spot, feeling the tip of his member starting to leak in anticipation. He thrust his fingers through the still damp hair, grabbing at the follicles as he tried to hold it in.

"Oh gods Francis, I need you now so badly."

Francis just purred against his neck, rubbing again and causing the boy under him to shiver with delight.

"Francis please."

The older teen pulled away from the younger's neck with that, looking into his lover's eyes deeply, caressing back the hair from his face so gently. You would never have guessed that this was a boy who used to fight for us, rule the school yard with fear by bullying. Not now, not like this; this was really the way he was.

"You sure?"

Sanjay nodded, loosening his hold about his neck so the other could move now. Francis required both of his hands now, to support and reach over to the night stand by the bed. With the drawer open his fingers found the shapes of the familiar objects; he withdrew a strip of sealed condom wrappers and a tube of lubrication.

"You want one too, or would you rather do laundry later?"

"Oh haha," he took one of the offered condoms though, and sat up enough to use it.

The movement caused Francis to move too, so he was no longer directly on top of his boyfriend, but that also made it easier for them both to properly put on their respective protections. Between the talk with Sanjay's mother and all the various health classes over the years, they were smart enough to take the time to do this at least.

Once they were both "properly dressed" (so to speak) they settled back down into roughly the same position they had been in before. Lips crashed together in a returning welcome, and soon any stiffness lost by the "wardrobe change" was regained. They broke from the kidding, but neither made move just instead resting against one another, naked bodies pressed loosely and comfortably to match each other's curves.

"So how would you like to do this?" the older boy asked, ever thinking more for his partner's needs and comfortability.

"I don't know," the Hindi shrines slightly, his fingers winding loosely in his lover's shaggy hair. "Anything you want?"

"I just want you," he purred a bit, resting his stubbly chin against the tanned and toned collar bone, looking up to those deep teal eyes.

"And I just need you in me."

"Then I won't keep you waiting any longer."

They exchanged a light little kiss then Francis moved. He got up and sat back on his knees, while still on the bed, and gingerly spread apart Sanjay's legs so as to settle between them around his waist. The tube of lube didn't lay forgotten as he now applied some of the clear he'll to a couple of his fingers before finding the entrance to his partner's anus. He traced around the opening a few times to help loosen up the muscles before he slipped a set of grease up digits into the opening. A breath caught on Sanjay's lips at that, but not because it was painful. They had done this before, and (embarrassingly enough) he wasn't a stranger to some "aided" masturbation, but the cold sensation always caught him off guard. It was very welcomed though, in addition to the digits scissoring and stretching and loosening him up more; again, despite having done this before, he was always so tight ("that's the military training" his boyfriend would say). The muscles relaxed and the opening began stretching so the boy added more digits in, gaining a gasp from the other boy who by now was also wearing a blush across his nose.

"Too much?" he always worried that considering his larger sized fingers.

"No...more...oh Francis!"

The older boy had ever so lightly stroked against his sweet spot with a fingertip, and that just drove him wild. He arched a bit against his love, a light moan escaping his lips. The display of enjoyment only added to his own arousal to the point where he couldn't hold it back for much longer.

A shiver ran through the younger boy as he with drew the lubricated fingers. Francis then readjusted them both, settling more easily between his parted legs. Sanjay knew the cues and moved into place himself, wrapping his legs around his love's waist loosely. Slowly he pushed his way into the opening, despite the stretching and despite as many times as they did this, the Hindi was always comfortably tight for him. Deeper and further he pushed until he'd reached his hilt, then just as slowly he began yo withdraw. The motions sent waves of emotions coursing through every vein; Sanjay felt pain yes, but it was fleeting and pushed aside do quickly by the fullness and pleasure. His fingers wound their way around the sheets upon the bed as his partner pushed in again, still slowly but not as much as before. Another moan slipped past his tongue as he arched against his partner.

"Francis you're being such a tease."

The older boy grinned, taking hold of his partner's hips in anticipation of his next series of moves. Already the heat was rising, burning so intensely. He'd had sex with women in the past, but nothing compared to what he did with his boyfriend. The way he moved against him, every sound and breath he made in reaction to what he did to stimulate, it all just set him aflame with burning passion. And admittedly, he really did enjoy having sex too.

"How's this for teasing then."

He altered his pace quite a bit now, moving much faster and harder than previously. Sanjay gasped and even hissed a little at the sharpness, but again it passed quickly. Francis held firmly to his hips, keeping him steady as he thrust deep and fast into him, over and over. The tightness of his walls rubbing against his hard member, urging it on to fill him full and quickly. He slammed against the sensitive sweet spot, causing Sanjay to arch up almost into a 90 degree angle, and nearly ripping holes in the sheet he had it so tightly clenched. Luckily he wasn't a screamer, or there certainly would've been some noise at that one.

Francis panted heavily, but he had to go faster. He was drawing so close, it was hurting him so badly to keep it in. He wasn't very athletic (not that he was completely out of shape), so this was quite a workout and he was sweating heavily. But he still moved faster, deeper, hitting the prostate again and again sending his lover into a fit of pleasurable ecstasy.

Sanjay was just as hard and just as aching to gain release as Francis was, his member hard and erect between the two of them. He tried to hold on, knowing if he went before his boyfriend, the later wouldn't feel right to finish within him, and even though there was a latex barrier, he still wanted him to do that so badly. But if he slammed against his prostrate like that again, he didn't think he'd be able to do it.

Luckily his resolve finally broke and just as Francis hit the spot in just the right place, he earned his release. The strike also gave Sanjay his, and he held tight to his lover as waves of ecstasy ran through his every fiber. Francis panted heavily, riding his own wave down, letting him hold close. He looked down to his love, and managed to part away a few loose black strands of hair that clung to his face. Sanjay smiled softly at the gentle tender touch, and it even earned him a soft intimate kiss.

And then the Hindu boy hissed slightly as his partner pulled himself out from him. His body may have been limp now, but when you rub against sore muscles it still hurts. He moved a bit to the side once he was "freed" (so to speak), careful now to take care of the now filled condom he had on; Francis was doing similar.

Once that was taken care of though, the older teen was right back on the bed with his love, resting on his side, Sanjay's back pressed close against his chest. They could easily feel each other breathing now that hearts had stopped racing.

"How're you doing Jay?" Francis spoke first as he brushed the dark hair away from the cinnamon neck that was before him, teasing him.

"Mmmm, just wonderful," he purred a little, feeling his fingers lightly trace from his neck down the curvature of his spine. "You were amazing."

"Well, I can't take all the credit," he kissed the bare shoulder now. "You were pretty unbelievable yourself you know."

Sanjay smiled and reached behind to lightly pull one of Francis' hands over his side to his front. He took the hint and gently pulled him closer, resting his palm lightly on his hip bone. It was such a lovely intimate moment between the two of them, alone in each other's embrace, still chasing the coat tails of their previous activity. This was how it should always be for them, nothing mattered but their love.

"Hey, you know what," the Hindi spoke up after several long lovely moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"I still need to take a shower ," he turned enough from off his side to look to his love, a slightly devious little grin in place. "Care to join me?"

The older boy answers that grin with a light kiss then a smirk of his own. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
